


Someone To Watch

by LedgerLines



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LedgerLines/pseuds/LedgerLines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha feels Clint's eyes on her and reflects on her achille's heel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone To Watch

She knew he was there watching over her, he always was. Natasha knew Clint didn’t want her to know but even he couldn’t sneak up on her. After all she was a master assassin, the fog was all that could ever sneak up on her, that and old memories.   
Memories were her greatest weakness although some may think that Clint is her Achilles heel. The fact is that it’s not the archer himself, but her memories of him.   
Reminiscing on the way he held her, when she cognitively recalibrated him the first thing he did was hold her. She knew it was just because he had seen her first, he clung to her the way a duckling clings to its mother knowing in an instant that she will protect him. That doesn’t stop her from relishing each touch just a tad more than she should.   
She remembers looking into his eyes in Budapest, in that instant knowing that whatever came of that mission they had each other and all that mattered was them. That bond was elastic and though their trust may wear thin, it would never break because in Budapest he saved her at that last second, and she believed in him from then on.   
Natasha can remember the numbing horror of Loki’s words, saying that he would have Clint murder her in the most intimate way possible. What Loki couldn’t understand was that it could be any way. Their relationship was that of a married couple. They knew details of each other’s lives that were too deep for a priest to hear. Clint and Natasha didn’t need physical intimacy to have that bond, but still she wanted it.   
The assassin knew she was wrong to wish for him so, but she had already had so many that her feelings could not be restrained and did as they pleased. She never spoke the words, but Natasha was certain he knew of her longing. The longing to be held as lovers hold, and to be touched as she could only imagine.   
As Natasha walked underneath Clint’s protective gaze she knew he was there, and she knew he was watching over her. All of her woman’s intuition couldn’t pick up what he felt, but if it had she’d know that his feelings were of the same tune as hers.


End file.
